pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Mead
Lee Stephen Mead (born 14 July 1981) is an English musical theatre and television actor, best known for winning the title role in the 2007 West End revival of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat through the BBC TV casting show Any Dream Will Do. As well as subsequent West End roles in Wicked, Legally Blonde: The Musical and The West End Men, Mead has pursued a music career, releasing three solo albums and undertaking concert tours in the UK and Japan. In 2014, he joined the cast of BBC drama, Casualty as Nurse Lofty, and is continuing to tour the UK with his band between filming commitments. Contents hide * 1 Early career * 2 Any Dream Will Do/Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat * 3 Post Joseph career * 4 Guest appearances * 5 Concerts ** 5.1 UK and Ireland ** 5.2 Japan * 6 Discography ** 6.1 Albums ** 6.2 Singles * 7 Awards * 8 Charities * 9 Personal life * 10 References * 11 External links Early careeredit After studying at performing arts college, Mead gained his first professional stage experience in cabaret as a cruise ship singer on the Portsmouth to Bilbao ferry and then in a summer season atBridlington Spa Theatre.1 He moved into musical theatre in 2004, playing both Levi and the Pharaoh2 in the UK touring production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Following Joseph, Mead performed in the UK tours of Tommy (ensemble and first cover Tommy) and Miss Saigon (ensemble and first cover Chris) before joining the West End production of''Phantom of the Opera'' as an ensemble player and understudy for the role of Raoul. Any Dream Will Do/Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoatedit While performing in The Phantom of the Opera, Mead auditioned for the BBC series Any Dream Will Do, hoping to win a six-month contract playing Joseph in the 2007 West End revival of''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat''. From 10,000 initial auditionees, Mead was selected as one of the final 12 potential 'Josephs' who performed live on TV every Saturday night to win the public's vote. Immediately after he won the final, a single featuring Mead, with fellow Any Dream Will Do finalists Lewis Bradley and Keith Jack, was released in aid of the BBC's annual Children In Need charity appeal. The single, featuring Any Dream Will Do (performed by Mead) and Close Every Door (performed by all three finalists) reached number 2 in the official UK singles chart. Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat opened in the West End on 17 July 2007 to generally good reviews: "Lee Mead… turns out to be both talented and enthusiastic… what distinguishes him is an attractive singing voice and, coming from beneath hair that owes more to Uncle Esau than father Jacob, lots of affable charisma… last night’s audience seemed enchanted" wrote Benedict Nightingale in The Times.3 "Lee… was a West End star just waiting for a chance to shine… the sight of him in a loincloth almost called for the appearance of the St John Ambulance" wrote Alun Palmer in the Daily Mirror.4 "Mead is in excellent form vocally" wrote The Stage's Lisa Martland. His performance of Close Every Door, "encapsulating both tenderness and defiance", was a highlight for her.5 After 600 performances in the role, Mead played Joseph for the last time on 10 January 2009.6 Post Joseph careeredit Following his successful run as Joseph in the West End, Mead took a short course at the famous Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute in New York before taking on his first major play in a UK tour of Lord Arthur Savile's Crime. The play, which was adapted by Trevor Baxter in the style of a tongue-in-cheek Victorian melodrama from a short story by Oscar Wilde, opened at theTheatre Royal Windsor on 12 January 2010 and finished at the Theatre Royal Bath on 24 April 2010. Mead led the cast playing the title role alongside established performers including Gary Wilmot, Kate O'Mara, David Ross and Derren Nesbitt. Mead went on to appear in the role of Fiyero in the London production of Wicked,7 from 10 May 2010 to 5 February 2011 opposite Rachel Tucker as Elphaba, the Wicked Witch Of the West and Louise Dearman as Galinda, the Good Witch. Mead was nominated for the Whatsonstage.com Theatregoers' Choice Award for Best Takeover in a Role for this role.8 Mead then took over the role of Emmett in Legally Blonde in the West End from 20 June to 8 October 2011. He made his television acting debut in August 2011, guest starring in an episode of''Casualty'' on BBC One as newly employed teaching assistant Harry Timms9 He also appeared in the second series of the science fiction drama, Bedlam, in the episode entitled "Jude" playing Scott, the brother of the title character, on Sky Living in June 2012.10 In December 2012, he starred in his first pantomime as the title character "Jack" in Jack and the Beanstalk at the Mayflower Theatre, Southampton alongside Julian Clary and Nigel Havers. Mead returned to the West End in May 2013, starring in The West End Men in concert at the Vaudeville Theatre alongside Matt Willis, Glenn Carter, Stephen Rahman-Hughes and David Thaxton. In December 2013, he starred in his second pantomime as "Robin" in Robin Hood at the Theatre Royal, Plymouth. On 1 March 2014, he made his first appearance on TV screens as Nurse Lofty, a new series regular, in the BBC drama series, Casualty. Mead was nominated as Favourite Newcomer in the 2014 TV Times Awards11 and shortlisted as Newcomer in the 2015 National Television Awards12 for this role. Alongside Casualty, Mead is continuing to tour the UK with his band and in December 2014 starred in his third pantomine as "Prince Charming" in''Cinderella'' at the New Theatre, Cardiff. Guest appearancesedit Mead has appeared as a guest artist at a range of concerts and events. Concertsedit UK and Irelandedit Mead undertook his first solo concert in his home town of Southend in May 2010 and continued to tour the UK and Ireland during 2010 and 2011 with his own band. A second tour, The Love Tour, followed in February 2012 to coincide with the release of his third album, 'Love Songs'. In the summer of 2012, Mead joined forces with Stephen Rahman-Hughes and Matt Rawle to tour as the West End Men, supported by special guest, Kerry Ellis. A further short tour with the West End Men followed in November 2012 with Ramin Karimloo replacing Matt Rawle in the line-up. Mead also starred in a month-long run of the West End Men from May to June 2013 at the Vaudeville Theatre in London. Mead's next planned gigs include a series of concerts at UK venues, kicking off at the Sherman Cymru Theatre in Cardiff on 4 May 2014. Japanedit Mead completed his first international concert tour of Japan in December 2011. Discographyedit Albumsedit Singlesedit Awardsedit Charitiesedit Mead is patron of The Mushroom Theatre Company's charity Equal People which is based in Rayleigh, Essex and aims to bring able-bodied and disabled people together to socialise and perform.14 He also was ambassador of Vodafone's 2008 Cut It Out Campaign in 2008 which aimed to reduce bullying.15 The campaign worked alongside the West End stage production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Children were invited to design their own 'dreamcoat' and the winning entries were then worn on stage by Mead during Anti-Bullying week.16 Mead has also supported a number of other charities, including the PRS for Music Members Benevolent Fund; Help for Heroes; Children in Need; Great Ormond Street Hospital and baby charity, Tommy's. Personal lifeedit Mead was born in Southend-on-Sea to Joan (née Horning) and Stephen Mead. He has one brother, Casey Michael Mead, who is four years younger. In November 2007, Mead began dating Any Dream Will Do judge, Denise van Outen,.17 The couple announced their engagement on 29 January 200918 and married in the Seychelles in April 2009.19 Their daughter was born on 1 May 2010, with one official photo released to publications in exchange for donations to The Louis Dundas Centre at Great Ormond Street Hospital.20 In July 2013 the couple released a joint statement stating that they had split but remained good friends.21 Category:1981 births